1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charge transporting film, a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Cured films having a charge transporting property are used in various fields, for example, electrophotographic photoreceptors, organic electroluminescent devices, memory devices, and photoelectric conversion devices such as wavelength conversion elements.
For example, in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, a surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged to a predetermined polarity and a predetermined potential by a charging device, and the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, after charging, is selectively erased by an image exposure to form an electrostatic latent image. Next, a toner is adhered to the electrostatic latent image by a developing device to develop the latent image as a toner image, and the toner image is transferred onto a recording medium by a transfer unit to be discharged as a product with an image formed thereon.
Photoreceptors having a protective layer provided on a surface are proposed as the electrophotographic photoreceptor from the viewpoint of improving the strength.
In recent years, protective layers formed from acrylic materials have attracted attention.
These acrylic materials are strongly affected by a curing condition, a curing atmosphere, and the like.